Spectrum
Spectrum is a Fusion element and Superior Element which is made from Light and Crystal and takes 450 Diamonds to fuse, costing 1550 Diamonds total and being the most expensive element in the game. Statistics Unlike Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense, or damage. Player opinions of this element are listed below. Player Opinions Damage: Very High Defense: Above Average Speed:High Holobeam * User creates a rainbow spiral beam that can be controlled by their mouse cursor to deliver several blasts of low damage. * Holobeam is a Projectile Spell. The direction is controlled by the mouse and its very hard to dodge until you use a quick Transportation Spell * The beam is surrounded with Blue,Orange,Red and white spiral and is controlled by the mouse.As the spell lasts the beam accelerates and it becomes harder to aim. Rainbow Shockwave Rainbow Shockwave is a Transportation Spell. User thrusts forward in the direction of his mouse cursor.The user dashes in a direction with colored circles around him.All the colors that appears on the circles are on a Rainbow. Rainbow Shockwave is very useful for escaping most ultimates, such as Hell's Core, Water Dragon, and Ablaze Judgement. It can also be spam-clicked to avoid heavy damage for ultimates like the spirit ultimate. Rainbowifier '''Maximizer * Rainbowifier Maximizer is a Multi-Projectile Spell. The caster shoots different colored bullets that each have a special effect on those who are hit. ** Cyan: Heals caster ** Blue: Stun opponent ** Red: Deals medium damage ** Yellow: Inflicts burn ** Green: Depletes stamina of opponent ** Purple: Depletes mana of opponent ** '''Tip: '''Before using this,it is recommended to stun the opponent. If the opponent is stunned all the effects are guaranteed. Otherwise,it will hardly hit the opponent. You can also do this attack when a player is using an ultimate that makes him immobile (Searing Heave,Lightning Extermination or Poison Bomb Barrage). '''Gamma Surge * User creates a fast traveling spiral effect using their mouse cursor that deals high damage in a small area. * Gamma Surge is a close-range spell. The player summons a blast of white stripes that falls from the sky and explodes on the ground, dealing high damage to those in its radius. * Since your avatar doesn't do any animation casting this spell, your opponent with limited knowledge about Spectrum may be confused where the Surge came from. * Tip: '''Use it in combination with a spell that blinds (Example:Void Bomb). The player(s) won't see and won't dodge. '''Cosmic Shrine * User traps players in a prism of light that deals high damage spectral blasts to those trapped inside it.'' '' * The caster creates a pyramid of light that traps players inside it with strings of colors rotating around it and striking players, dealing high damage and stun. Players who enter the pyramid during the spell will also be trapped and attacked. * The strings have a different color every time. * People that enter the pyramid after the attack is activated can get out, but will take gradual damage. * Most bullets can't go through the pyramid borders. Trivia *Spectrum is the first element to fuse a fusion element with another one. **It is also the first element to cost diamonds to be fused. * Spectrum is the first element with more than two colors as its theme and also one of the two elements with multi-colored themes, the other one being Nightmare. ** The theme colors can all be found in a rainbow. * Though white isn't part of its theme color displayed in the symbol, it is displayed in its spells. * Spectrum is currently the most expensive element. * The Spectrum's projectile spell, Holobeam, costs the most mana and has the longest cooldown out of all projectile spells, costing 450 mana with a 10 second cooldown. * In addition, Spectrum's multi-projectile spell, Rainbowifier Maximizer, ties for costing the most mana out of all projectile spells, costing 350 mana. It ties with Lightning Barrage. * Gamma Surge is the longest ranged spell that activates where you click. * Holobeam is the longest ranged spell, as it can go around the circumfrance of the Standard map at least once (experimented by Elementalious). * Because of its overpowered attacks, a lot of players call Spectrum users "No skilled players". * Spectrum is the first element to directly affect Mana and Stamina stats. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements Category:0